Pikachu and Buneary love is hard
by GreenStar208
Summary: Ash and Pikachu are going to leave for another region and planing to leave in one week. Buneary heard this and she is sad that her Pokemon she loves is leaving. Can Buneary tell Pikachu how she feels inside her heart or will she hide her feelings forever. Plus she is not alone, someone else has feelings for her as well. Plus Buneary got some help of a friend and couple of foe's.


Pikachu and Buneary love are so hard

Ash had made it to the top 4 in the Sinnoh League and now it was time for Ash and his friends to go to their separate ways. In one week, Ash, will go to the Unova League, Brock will have to head back home to his family to take care of them and the Gym and Dawn will head back to restart over of her Contest.

Ash and Brock are staying at Dawn's Place at Twinleaf Town. The three friends are in the Living room talking about Ash's Tournament and enjoying snacks that Dawn's Mom made for them.

"man, I can't Believe I made to the top 4." said Ash.

"yeah you were so close of winning." said Dawn.

"I know right. But that okay Winning, or Losing I still have some fun you know." said Ash.

"ha same old Ash, he never changes." said Brock Laughing.

"what does that supposed to mean?" Ash asked.

"oh, nothing just thinking out loud." answered Brock.

"so, Ash, you and Brock are leaving to go to the next League?" Dawn question.

"yes i am. Next week am going to compete in the Unova League." Ash answered. he got up and look at the roof of the house so excited.

"but not me I need to head back home. I need to take care of the Gym and my brothers and sisters." Brock answered.

Ash sat down again and looked at Brock.

"that right you have a big family that you told me about." said Dawn.

"yup big Family means big responsibility." said Brock.

"I still don't get how you manage to take care of all of your little siblings." asked Dawn, curios of how Brock manage to take care of big family like this.

"it's not that hard once you know what you are doing." Brock said 'no to mention my parents likes to go places and explore.'

"well tell your family I say hi for me okay." Ash said.

"sure, thing Ash."

the three friends started talking about random stuff. But there was one Pokémon who finish hearing the conversation. it's a small Female brown Bunny name Buneary who has her ears dropped after hearing the conversation.

'so, Pikachu is leaving huh. I guess I will not see him anymore' Buneary thought, disappointed of what she just witnesses.

This female Pokémon is in love with Ash's Pikachu since she saw him jumping up and catching a potato and do a few flips and landed on his feet. Buneary is trying to tell Pikachu how she feels but every time she tries it fails or something bad about to happen or something comes up.

'I don't know if he even likes me' she thought.

"are you thinking about him again?" said a familiar Male voice.

Buneary ears pop up and turn around to see Infernape, Ash's one of his Pokémon.

"oh, hey Infernape." said Buneary saying hello to the flaming monkey ignoring the question. But Infernape shake his head and gross his arms. So, he asked again.

"so, are you thinking about Pikachu again?"

This time Buneary didn't ignore the question and nodded her head yes. "yeah I am. and you know why." answered Buneary

Infernape nodded his head. "I know it's hard to tell him how you feel."

"yeah and now he is leaving in a week and I don't know when am going to see him again." said Buneary "I don't even know if he likes me."

Infernape laughed, "oh trust me he does like you."

"but how? I don't see him that he likes me." said Buneary.

"oh, trust me he does like you." said Infernape 'even though he hides his feelings pretty well.'

"how? how can i know if he likes me?" question Buneary "he didn't even show hints or come to me to confess or something."

Infernape sigh and shake his head "the only way to find out is for you to tell him how you feel." he answered "Pikachu does not have to be the first to confess, you can tell him you know."

Buneary eyes went wide "WHAT. But I can't. I don't know what to say or what is he going to say to me. I DONT WANT TO BE REJECTED" she yelled out in the end.

Infernape look back to where all the trainers are at. To his amaze that no Trainer have come because of Buneary out bust.

Infernape looked back at her to see Buneary had a tear coming down from left eye and sat down. Infernape is surprised to see her crying over Pikachu. She must of love him that much.

'poor Buneary, she like Pikachu that much to cry for him, hmm there must be something I can do.' he thought. then an idea came to his mind. "hey Buneary, I got an Idea."

Buneary wipe the tear away and look up to the flaming monkey.

"come with me I know someone who can help us."

Buneary ears went up. "really who?"

"you met them before." he said 'or should I say they follow us wherever we go.' he thought in the end. "well come on. I know where they are at." said Infernape taking his leave. Buneary got up and follow Infernape.

(meanwhile)

"I can't believe we failed to capture Pikachu." said a talking Pokémon name Meouth. He is walking in the forest with two people that has black and white uniform with a big red 'R' in the middle. One is a Female with long red hair name Jessie and a Male with short blue hair name James.

"let face facts, we will never get Pikachu." said Jessie, stopping and sigh.

"yeah might as well call it quits." James agreed with his partner.

He also sighing in defeat, every time Team Rocket trying to get Pikachu its always backs fires in the end.

"hey, you guys don't give up" said Meouth, trying to cheer up the team "yes we know we suck and our plans fails. But we Team Rocket never gives up"

"Meouth is right. Team Rocket never gives up, not even for a second" said James

"that right when the going got tough, the tough gets going" said Jessie "One day we will capture Pikachu and we will be victories."

all three of them jump up for joys. But their joys were cut short when Team Rocket heard something behind them. They turn around just in time to see Infernape and a Buneary walking towards them.

"YIKES! that Infernape" Meouth panic

"but wait if we capture it and take this Pokémon to the boss. We can be rich, promotions and much more" said Jessie, getting ready to take out her Pokémon.

"Sound good to me" James agreed, he also getting ready to take out his Pokémon

but both James and Jessie stop before taking out their Pokémon. They look at the Infernape and Buneary (they just realize another Pokémon there) Curious of why those two Pokémon stop and looked at them.

"(I know we will find them here in the Forest)" said Infernape

"(found them? you said you knew where they are at.)" Buneary said

"(we'll I lied)" Infernape said chuckling

"(Why you no good} Then Buneary Stop and sigh. "(whatever)" Buneary not even to bother of arguing with him. "(So, we went to the forest to find Team Rocket?)"

"(that right.)" Infernape agreed "(I have a plan that involves them.)"

"(I don't like the sound of that.)" said Buneary not likening what Infernape is thinking.

"(trust me, I know what i am doing." Infernape said feeling confident.

Infernape went ahead while Buneary stop. She does not trust Team Rocket for obvious, but she does trust Infernape about this plan of his. Jessie, James, and Meouth look at each other confuse of what going on and why are they acting this way. Meouth kind of heard those two Pokémon conversations but didn't question it since he too busy thinking a way to capture them. Infernape stop a few feet of Team Racket, they still got there Pokémon ready, He look at Meouth and decided to break the silence.

"(I need you to translate to whatever I say to your team okay." Infernape demanded

"If I Don't? what are you going to do to me" Meouth question crossing his arms.

His question got answer when Infernape paw got fire. That got Team Racket scared for their life making hug one another.

"OKAY, OKAY I WILL TRANSLATE BUT PLEASE PUT THAT FIRE AWAY." Meouth yelled begging for his life.

"(I know you see it my way)" said Infernape, while putting away his fire.

"Meouth, what does Infernape want with us?" Jessie asked

"I don't know Jessie" Meouth replied. "he wants to talk to us, so am going to translate whatever he says"

(a/n okay for this point, Meouth is going to translate for now on. hopefully you readers don't get confuse, I will let you know when the translation stops.)

"okay what does he want" James asked

"(I want all of you to help me and Buneary." Said Infernape "(well mostly Buneary.)

"why do you want us to help Buneary?" James question.

"(because you three are the only idiots that follow our master's wherever we go.) Infernape replied

"HEY, WE ARE NOT IDIOTS. we just wanted to capture Pikachu for the boss." James replied feeling insulted.

Infernape sigh, he does not have time for this. "(are you going to help me or not?)" he asked, ignoring their complain. "(because I don't mind blasting you guys to the other side of the world for not helping us.)"

once again Team Racket hugged each other for dear life and have no choice but to help this Pokémon. So, the team nodded and agreeing to help them out.

"(good I like when you guys see it my way.)" said Infernape.

"so Infernape what do you want us to help you with." James asked, after letting go of the hug.

"(this involves Buneary.)" Infernape said, who she now next to him. "(I need you three to help us get her and Pikachu together.)

"you want us to help Buneary and Pikachu get together?" Jessie asked, Infernape only repose was a simple nod "why?"

"(if I remember correctly from Buneary, she had a crush on him ever since Pikachu capture that potato from the air.)" Infernape said "(and saving him from being ran over by Officer Jenny)"

Buneary is surprised to hear that from Infernape. Yes, she did tell him the story how she meets Pikachu but she never thought he still remembers.

"(she wants to know if Pikachu feels the same way towards her?) Infernape continue finishing his sentence.

"so, this little Pokémon has a crush on Pikachu, huh hmm" Jessie said

Jessie looked at the female Pokémon who she is covering her face with her fluff, trying to hide her blush. Infernape is started to be outpatients.

"(are you going to help me or not?)" Infernape asked (because am growing outpatients here.)

"when it comes to other things, no I will not help you" said Jessie.

Infernape paws turn flames again making James and Meouth scared and hugging each other out of dear life.

"but when it comes to love, I will do anything." Jessie continued finishing her sentence.

James and Meouth sigh of relief and the flames disappear from Infernape paws. Jessie walked up to Buneary and bend down on her left knee to make eye level.

"you like Pikachu don't you?" Jessie asked

Buneary put down her fluff and looked down on her feet and slowly nodded her head yes.

Jessie smiled and gotten up. "am going to help you Buneary, we team Rocket will help you get your love."

Buneary ears pulled up and looked at Jessie and she smiled at her making Buneary jump up and down happy.

Jessie looked at Buneary who she continues to jump up and down. She smiled but then frowned of the thought that came to mind. Jessie use to like someone years ago before joining Team Rocket, but she let her dream becoming a Dancer get the best of the boy she use to like. Long story short she lost two things. One, her dream goal crash down, and Two, letting the boy she likes go and not telling him how she feels about him, or going with him.

'I made the biggest mistake of my life, letting the boy I like leave and not going with him, or telling him how I feel.' both her hands turn to fits 'and now I see Buneary doing the same thing except that she doing the opposite of what I did, she want to tell him how he feels, she want to know if he feels the same ways towards her.' Jessie once again smiled, "am going to help her, I don't want her to end up like me. You have one chance in love, and you must take it.' she nodded and looked at Infernape, "so big guy what the plan?" Jessie asked.

"(we'll hear what we going to do.)" Infernape said.

next thing it's all whisper and planning out a way to help Buneary win Pikachu heart. With the help of Team Rocket what can go wrong.

(Meanwhile back at Twinleaf Town)

On the outside of Dawn's House, we see Pikachu walking around. He is moving his head up, and, down, left and right on every step he takes.

"(okay, where is she?)" Pikachu said to himself.

Pikachu is looking for someone, not his trainer since he inside the House. Not Buizel since Pikachu is not wanting to do another friendly battle. He is looking for Buneary, why? because Pikachu has something to tell her and the last time, he checks Pikachu saw Buneary with Infernape leaving the House.

Pikachu thought those two are going out for a walk around Town or something and they will be back for a while. But two hours has passed, and they have not return and Pikachu decided to go outside and see where they at.

"(I can't Find them anywhere.)" Pikachu said to himself. "(where are they?)"

He been all over the town and no sign of Buneary or Infernape. Pikachu decided to head back to Dawn's house maybe they already there. While walking Buneary had pop out inside his mind.

Pikachu sigh '(I know am leaving, but before I go, I want to tell Buneary something before I do.)'

Pikachu knows that he is leaving for another Region with Ash, but before he goes Pikachu want to tell Buneary something that he been holding up ever since that day she saves him from being ran over by Officer Jenny. Somehow Pikachu, Ash's best friend have developed feelings for Buneary Dawn's Pokémon. Pikachu never thought he will fall in love with someone.

'(after all my Adventure i had with Ash and meeting new People, Pokémon, legendries, Town and Cities. I never thought I will fall in love with someone like her... Buneary)' Pikachu thought '(I can't Describe why I like her or how but Buneary got my heart and I want to tell her how I feel before I leave.')

Pikachu the Strongest Pokémon in Ash Team has falling in love with Dawn's Pokémon and its not other then Buneary a cute and cheerful Pokémon who always follow Pikachu whoever he goes. But nobody know that Pikachu feels the same way he was just hiding his feelings so nobody will know his soft spot. But after the Sinnoh League Pikachu heard from Ash that they are going to another Region and Everybody even Brock are going separate ways. That mean he will not see Buneary for a long time and who knows when he will have a chance to tell Buneary how he feels.

Pikachu shake his head, "I have to tell her how I feel. Before I leave with Ash to another Region." he said out load.

"tell her what Pikachu?" question a familiar voice.

Pikachu slowly turn around and to his surprise and horror is Piplup

Pikachu jump few feet "ah Piplup!" it took him few breaths to calm down a bit making Piplup laugh at him.

"wow never thought you that frighten." Piplup said.

"well I... um…" Pikachu felt speechless he has nothing to say.

"haha relax I won't tell anybody." Piplup said. Pikachu didn't say anything he only nodded. "so, tell me who are you going to tell who?" he asked.

That made Pikachu's eyes open wide and gasped. Pikachu thought Piplup didn't heard him but somehow he did heard him "how much did you hear?"

"haha I only heard that you going to tell someone how you feel." Piplup replied. That made Pikachu even redder, "ha never thought you of all Pokémon will fall in love with someone. I wonder who it is?" he asked teased.

"it's nobody in your team." Pikachu blurted out but then cover his mouth. he realize what he just said and he want to kick himself for the slip up.

"oh, so its someone in my team eh. I wonder who it is... let me think" Piplup put his left wing under his chin.

Pikachu is getting nervous. If Piplup find out who he likes, then Piplup is going to tell the whole team. Piplup is a good friend but he cannot keep his beak shut when it comes to things like this.

"hmm it's not Mamoswine since he too big and not much of a romance type, plus he a male not a female." Piplup is start to say "no not Quilava he always with Dawn all the time kind of making me jealous. Beside he a male not female unless you go both ways" he asked

Pikachu quickly shake his head no, making Piplup going back to the list of his team to see who Pikachu likes.

"it can't be Togekss because she like a Mother to everyone." said Piplup

Each name Piplup said makes Pikachu nervous, and starting to sweat and making him redder and redder like a tomato.

"it can't be Pachirisu because she to hyper for your taste." said Piplup. Then he is down to the last Pokémon on his team. "that only left is one Pokémon and that is-" his eyes when wide when he thought out the Pokémon Pikachu likes. He looks at him and Pointed his left wing to him "YOUR IN LOVE WITH BU-" But his beak his been cover by Pikachu who his left paw is where is beak is at.

"Don't say it out load." Pikachu said

Piplup is trying to say anything but all he can do its mumble in words while Pikachu's paw is closing his beak.

"if I let you go, will you promise me you will not tell anybody about this?" Pikachu requested.

Piplup just nodded his head, "okay but if you say anything at all. I won't haste to shock you like there no tomorrow," he warned. Again, Piplup nodded his head yes all he wants is to Pikachu let go of his beak.

Once Pikachu let go of Piplup's beak, he just blurred out. "you have a crush at Buneary!"

"HEY SHUP UP. what did I say earlier!" Pikachu said

"oops sorry." Piplup apologize "am just shocked that all."

Pikachu sigh "right. anyways I do have a crush on Buneary."

"oh, since when?" Piplup asked curiously.

"since," Pikachu pause to think. "the day we meet."

"WHAT!" Piplup yelled out surprised "you mean the time she freezes us and our master's?" he pointed out remembering what happen. Pikachu did a quick nod, "not to mention she spinning you around and around like that one Pokémon name Hipnotop."

Pikachu nodded again, then he realizes what Piplup said at the end. " wait how did you know she was doing all of that?" he question.

"um Pikachu even though we all were frozen solid i can still see what going on around." Piplup said 'thanks to Crogont for helping us get out.' he thought in the end. shivering of the thought of being frozen.

"okay that weird."

"your telling me? anyways how or when are you going to tell her how you feel?" Piplup asked getting back at the subject in paw.

"i don't know." Pikachu said, "I don't want to let nobody knows about my soft spot."

"really just now? why do you care about what others think about you?" said Piplup.

"Because am the strongest one in the team. I don't want everybody to know that how soft I really am" Pikachu explained.

Piplup sigh 'and I thought Buizel had it worse when I found out about his soft spot.' Piplup shake his head and push that thought to the side. "Pikachu listen. We don't care about how soft you really are or how strong you really are. We all respect you for who you are and care about you because we all are friends." he chuckled a bit "who cares that you like Buneary or some other Pokémon because all of us are friends, better yet we are all Family here. And Family stick together no matter what."

Pikachu thought of what Piplup said. It's true that all of trainers and Pokémon are like a Family to him. They will not make fun of him at all because he like Buneary or some other Pokémon. Every one of them Trainers and Pokémon will respect him and love him no matter what.

"your right about that Piplup." Pikachu agreed "but I don't know how to tell her" he admitted "I guess am still scared."

Piplup sigh and put two fins on Pikachu shoulders "listen Pikachu, you are leaving in the next few days. So, I suggest you tell Buneary now how you feel. Because if you don't and once you leave, You are going to regret it for the rest of your life. And you will never know when you are going to have another chance."

Piplup is right about one thing. If Pikachu does not tell Buneary how he feels before he leaves. Pikachu is going to regret it for the rest of his life, and he does not want that. Pikachu nodded his head and started to walk away (after Piplup retreat his fins).

"your right am going to tell her how I feel and there nobody is going to stop me from doing that." said Pikachu

"YEAH THAT THE SPIRIT." Piplup yelled out "that the Pikachu I know."

"now to find Buneary and tell her how I feel." Pikachu said while still walking "wherever she is."

Piplup started to follow behind him "hmm now that you brought it up. I have not seen her all day."

Pikachu didn't say a word. She properly walking around the House or maybe at the Town since Buneary like to explore and curious about things around her. So, his best bet right now to look all over Town since Dawn's House is way too small and he would have already found her by now if she here at the House.

After walking around the House just to make sure. Pikachu and Piplup have not found Buneary yet. He started to get worried but when Pikachu look at the streets, he didn't hesitate and started to walk towards the streets.

"Hey Pikachu where you are going?" Piplup asked.

"since she is not here at the House, maybe she took a walk around the Town, you know how she like to explore." Pikachu replied.

"that a great Idea. let me go with you, that way we can spread out and find her easy." Piplup said.

"good idea let spread out around Town and let meet up here in 1 hour okay." Pikachu Said.

"sounds good to me." Piplup agreed.

with that two Pokémon went different direction of the Town and to see if they can find Buneary.

(1 hour later)

An hour has passed, Pikachu and Piplup have gone looking all over town for Buneary, but sadly they have not found her. Its beginning to make Pikachu worry.

"No sign of Buneary?" Pikachu asked.

Piplup shake his head, "not even a brownish color of fur."

Pikachu sigh of disappointed "Where is she? Am starting to get worried."

"you don't suppose that Buneary leave town." Piplup suggested.

"no that do not like her to leave town without any of us knowing." Pikachu said making a point, "and even if she did. Buneary will have asked one of use to go with her or her trainer."

Just then both Pokémon heard of yell of their names. Pikachu and Piplup turn around to the location of where the Forest it at leaving/Entrance of Twinleaf Town. Both saw Ash's Infernape who is running towards them and by look of his face. It meaning something has happen. But one thing pop in Pikachu head, why is Infernape is or was at the Forest?

"Is that Infernape?" question Piplup

"yes, it is" Pikachu replied.

"but why Infernape is at the Forest in the first place?" Piplup question curious about Infernape action.

"well whatever it is. We are going to find out now." said Pikachu.

It didn't take long for Infernape to reach Pikachu and Buneary. Two Pokémon looked at each other then back at Infernape. Pikachu was about to say something but Infernape beat him to it.

"Pikachu you need to come quickly." Said Infernape quickly and panic on his voice.

"Why what wrong?" Pikachu asked

"It's Buneary. She been capture by Team Rocket." replied Infernape.

Pikachu became shock. Buenary has been capture by Team Rocket and since he been dealing with them almost all his life (or since he started his with Ash) he is having bad feeling of what bad things are going to do Buneary. Pikachu is starting to get mad and his paws are turning into fits, his cheeks are starting to pop out small electrify.

"where are they" Pikachu asked. but his voice is deep and mad.

Infernape use his left paw to point out to the Forest he came, "keep going straight. I bet you Team Rocket will still be there."

"But Team Rocket are easy to take out. Especially those three, why didn't you help Buneary and take them out" Piplup asked.

"You don't think I tried? I was going to help Buneary but somehow Team Rocket told me (or should I say Meowth) that if I do anything, they will harm Buneary." Infernape explained

That did it. Pikachu is now pissed off from Team Rocket. He does not care if Team Rocket follow him or tries to capture him but hurting someone that he cares about not to mention the Pokémon he loves. That is crossing the line. So, without thinking Pikachu ran pass Infernape into the Forest as fast as he can.

"Pikachu! Pikachu, where you are going?" Piplup yelled out to him

"am going to go after Buneary and save her." Pikachu replied as he still going not even looking back.

"You can't just go alone." yelled out Piplup. But Pikachu was out of reach to her him. Piplup sigh "that Pokémon always acts before he thinks." he said to himself, he then put his both flippers to his sides. "just like his trainer."

Infernape laughed "yup like the line always says 'like Trainer like Pokémon'"

Piplup nodded for agreement, "Come on let go after him. Pikachu is going to need help." He was about to go after Pikachu to help, but he felt something on his shoulder. He looked up to see Infernape left paw on his shoulder. the pressure is enough to stop him. "what are you doing?"

"let him go." said Infernape

"WHAT? are you crazy? Pikachu will need our help." said Piplup

"let Pikachu do this on his own Piplup"

"but why?"

" I will explain later... But for now, let 'hope' Pikachu can 'save' Buneary."

Piplup didn't say anything more. So, he looks back at the Forest that Pikachu went. Let hope Infernape is right about Pikachu going alone and help out Buneary. Besides This is Team Rocket, they are nothing and Pikachu can easily deal with them himself. So Piplup has nothing to worry about. Piplup has hope that Pikachu will come back with Buneary save and sound.

Infernape on the other hand has a smile on his face. The plan is coming along great and Pikachu is on his way to 'save' Buenary. Let just hope Team Rocket can hold their end of the bargain and not betray them.

'Great! the Plan is coming along nicely. Let hope that nothing goes bad and Team Rocket does not betray me." then his smile disappears into a serious face 'Now let see if Pikachu feelings to Buneary are the same or as friends'

(In the Forest)

Pikachu is running around the Forest looking for Team Rocket and Buneary. But sadly no sign of any of them or Buneary.

"where are they?" Pikachu question himself.

Pikachu stop after running in the forest for feels like hours but only few minutes. he looked around, Infernape said that keep going straight and Team Rocket will be there. But Pikachu has found nobody. Did he turn another direction? No, he would of know if he made a turn. Did Infernape made a mistake? No Infernape is too smart to make a simple mistake like that. Wait did Team Rocket left and took Buneary away? Pikachu starting to get worried after that question.

'I need to find her.' Thought Pikachu 'but where can she be. please give me a sign'

with that Pikachu started to continue going straight but this time he went walking. While walking he looked around trying to find anything that lead him to Buneary. But nothing.

'They better not harm any fur of Buneary. or I will give them the shock of their lives that will never forget.' Pikachu threatens

Just then Pikachu heard a cry so he stops and looked around again. HIs ears twitch again when he heard crying once more. Pikachu gasp, he knows that cry anywhere.

"BUNEARY" he yelled out

He turns left and started to and started to run towards the cry. During his running Pikachu can hear some voices coming closer and closer. He knows those voices too because they have been following Pikachu for almost all his life. After a few minutes of running towards the voices and cry, Pikachu saw Team Rocket in view and right in front of them is Buneary inside of a cage. Pikachu stop and hide behind a Tree. He Put his back towards the Tree and then peek to see again Team Rocket.

'their they are' Pikachu thought to himself. Then he looked in front of them 'There she is. look like they did nothing bad to her. that good.'

"Shut up" yelled out James

"Yeah nobody is going to hear you cry so shut up." said Meouth.

"alright that enough you two" said Jessie "let's bring this furball back to the boss. I bet he will be please when we give Buneary to the boss." then she looked around and sigh. There no sign of Pikachu 'where is he? That Infernape should have been back with the twerps by now. He should of send Pikachu here.'

"right let see here." Meouth take out a phone "time to call the boss."

Just when Meouth was about to call the boss (even though he won't) he got hit by a thunderbolt. James and Jessie got surprise and turn around to see Pikachu but in madder than ever.

"ahh! its Pikachu!" James and Jessie yelled out panicking holding each other tightly.

"PIKACHU" Buneary yelled out

both James and Jessie realize that the plan is starting to affect. So, they let each other go and let the plan start in action.

'now that Pikachu is here. let the plan start.' thought James

'now let see how far Pikachu will willing to go for Buneary.' thought Jessie

Pikachu didn't say a thing. But his red checks are sparking wild ready to shock Team Rocket. Jessie saw this and acted quickly

"na na na aha I would not do that if I where you." said Jessie

Pikachu gotten confuse of what Jessie said. But Pikachu know that Team Rocket has something plan. So, he got ready for anything.

"That right. Use one of your moves and your little friend get a shock of her life." said James

James took out a small metal remote control with a red button in the center. James's thumb is on top of the button ready to press at any second. Pikachu saw this and let his checks calm down and went away.

James saw that and smirk evilly ' let see how important Buneary is to you' he thought to himself "what the matter? are you going to help your friend." James asked provoking Pikachu.

"Maybe Pikachu does not care about her" said Jessie

"yeah let give her a painful shock of her life. shell we" said Meouth. who he recover after the attack. but then felt shock still around his body 'maybe am still not recovered yet'

James press the button and inside the cages that Buneary is in started to shock her with a painful shock of her life. She started to yell out in pain never in her life felt this pain before and it was terrible. She knows that this is part of the plan, but she hopes that Team Rocket does not overdo it.

"BUNEARY!" Pikachu yelled out to her

'Don't overdo it James.' thought Jessie. hoping James does not over doing it.

James looked at Jessie first then Meouth. He nodded his head knowing the plan and not over doing it. They are helping Pikachu and Buneary to get together, so he let go of the button and the shocking inside the cage stop. Buneary is breathing hard catching her breath after the shock she had.

"Pikachu... Please... Help... Me" Said Buneary slowly breathing between words.

Pikachu is out of ideas. He wants to help Buneary but what can he do? If he does one thing or do something Buneary will get shock and get hurt. He right now coolest and out of ideas.

'what can I do?' Pikachu look at Buneary first then at James 'If I do something or try to use one of my moves. Buneary will get hurt. I don't know what to do. Think Pikachu Think. If only Ash is here, he knows what to do' But he is not. Ash is not here to help him. So, he on his own. Pikachu can go back and get help, but Team Rocket will leave before the time arrives with help. 'I don't know what to do.'

"hmm looks to me that you don't care about her." said James

"yeah let see if Buneary can take another round of shocks shell we." said Jessie

"yeah let do it" Meouth agreeing with the team.

James was about to press the button when suddenly Pikachu yelled out to James making him stop.

"please stop. Please don't hurt her" Pikachu begged

James and Jessie looked at Meouth. Since they don't understand Pokémon language, they have Meouth to translate.

"He wants us to stop." Meouth said

"aww you want us to stop?" James asked to Pikachu. Pikachu slowly nodded his head "well that too bad."

James press the button making the cage shock Buneary once again. She yelled out in pain again making Pikachu yelled at to her and begging Team Rocket to stop.

"PLEASE STOP IT YOU ARE HURTING HER… PLEASE STOP!" yelled out Pikachu

Jessie and Meouth looked at James. they both surprise that he press the button again. Did he forget about the plan? what is he doing?

"what is James doing' thought Jessie

'did he forget that we need to get them together not hurt them?' thought Meouth

James let go of the button again and the cage stop shocking Buneary. She went down to her knees breathing badly trying to catch her breath and recover from the pain of shock. Buneary is starting to think that this plan is starting to go downhill. But it's to late now to cancel all that. She just needs to take this pain as much as she can hopefully Pikachu do something, and Team Rocket don't overdo it. But suddenly to everyone surprise once they saw Pikachu, he has tears coming down his eyes and plus he was on his both knees.

"please." Pikachu whisper with tears in his eyes and sound of hurt on his voice " Stop please. Don't hurt her I beg of you." Pikachu begged. His tears are running down like waterfall.

"wow I don't remember the time I saw Pikachu cry." whisper Jessie to her team

"hmm yeah. see to me that Pikachu does care about Buneary." Meouth whisper back

"do you think we should stop?" James asked

"Not yet." Jessie snatch the remote from James "let's keep going I have an idea."

Jessie press the button again making the Cage shock Buneary inside. Buneary yelled out in pain once more she can't tell how much she can take even tears are starting to form in her eyes. Pikachu yelled out to Team Rocket to stop again tears still falling and seeing his Buneary hurt.

'Jessie you idiot. You are over doing it' thought James

"COME ON PIKACHU SAVE HER!" Jessie yelled out to Pikachu making him surprise "SAVE HER NOW... or maybe you like to see her get hurt?"

Pikachu shake his head rapidly. He does not want to see Buneary hurt not even a little bit.

Jessie yelled out again "THEN PROVE IT." she let go of the button making Buneary gasp for air and trying to recover from the pain. This time she on her stomach laying down she can't take much more of this. Pikachu saw this and he is getting worried more and more " save her now... or else i press this button again and you will lose Buneary for good." Jessie is provoking Pikachu.

But what can he do? Pikachu is out of ideas and does not know what to do to save Buneary. Jessie is telling him to save Buneary even though is confusing of her telling him to save Buneary since they are the ones capture her. But that to the side Pikachu is trying to come up with idea to save Buneary but what?

Jessie saw this and sigh "oh well. I guess you don't care about her." she pointed the remote to the cage "say goodbye to your precious Buneary."

"P-P-Pikachu" Said Buneary between heavy breathing and pain. then she slowly closing her eyes and fall completely down.

James and Meouth saw this and it's time to stop this. It's going way too far and Buneary is already getting hurt and she can't take more of this. But Jessie who to blind to see all this is still going and getting ready to press the button. But just before she can press the button again, they heard Pikachu scream at them. Team Rocket look to see Pikachu running towards them with full electricity surrounding his body. Pikachu is using volt tackle.

James and Meouth saw this and both looked at each other, "oh this is going to hurt."

But Jessie smiled. Her plan work and Pikachu is coming to save Buneary 'my plan have finally worked. all he needed is a little push.'

Pikachu ran towards the cage using Volt Tackle to his advantage. He wants to save her no matter what. Saving Buneary is in his mind and he will do anything to save her. Team Rocket saw this, and they are ready to blast off like they always do. Once Pikachu reach the Cage an Explosion was created sending Team Rocket blast off (and saying "we are blast off again") and destroying the Cage. He Grab Buneary in his arms while blasting though and sided few feet to a stop.

The Yellow energy worn off and Pikachu is back to normal. but once he looked down to see Buneary in his arms. He can tell that she is not moving or even open her eyes. Pikachu is starting to worry.

"Buneary come on get up." Pikachu started to say.

Pikachu sat down still carrying Buneary in his arms. Pikachu can hear weakly breathing coming from her mouth. That calm Pikachu a bit, but still does not mean he still worry him of her weakly breathing. Pikachu first thought was he was too late to save her, but he shake his head to remove that negative things he has in his mind,

"come on Buneary, please get up." he slowly said.

Buneary didn't say anything or even move. That worry Pikachu more and tears are started to come out of his eyes. He hugged Buneary, already thinking that he too late.

"am sorry Buneary." Pikachu whisper still tears in his eyes. " Am sorry that I was not Fast enough to save you. Or had other way to save you." Pikachu then sniff a bit before continuing "All I want now is for you to get up… please? I want to see those beautiful eyes of yours… Please get up... Please... I want to tell you that... I.. I love You."

He said it. Pikachu finally said those three words. But Buneary did not hear him... Or so he thought... Pikachu then stop crying. He look at her lips and then Pikachu started to come towards her lips. Pikachu does not know what he is doing but he letting his Heart take over. His lips are getting closer and closer to Buneary's lips. Pikachu can feel his heart beating faster like it ready to come out of his chest. That comes to show that Pikachu does have feelings towards Buneary. Pikachu stop in his place, his lips are like inch or 2 away from her lips and his heart is beating faster and faster, his cheeks are cherry red from left to right between his nose... Pikachu is going to show Buneary how much he love her (even if she pass out) and there nothing that could stop him.

With one final push. Pikachu close his eyes and press his lips against hers kissing Buneary. He had done it, Pikachu kiss Buneary who he know she is unconscious, but that does not matter to him as long as he is show Buneary that he loves her.

Still kissing her after a few more seconds, Pikachu decided it time to break the kiss. But before he could even move, Pikachu felt a movement between the kiss... like she is kissing him back!? And then he felt something around the back of his neck... He felt soft paws on the back of his neck. That made himself open his eyes just in time to see her arms around his neck and Buneary lips kissing back... Pikachu is surprise and happy that she is okay, so once again he closes his eyes and kiss back to the Pokémon he loves...

The two Pokémon been kissing for a while now, like a minute. Those two know they need to breath, so they broke the kiss and Pikachu put her down slowly until her bottom paw touch the ground. Once that done both Pokémon looked at each other with their foreheads touching and their eyes lock into each other. Both Pokémon are smiling to each other. Pikachu sees that Buneary is okay, and Buneary seeing that Pikachu does have feelings for her, and he cares about her.

"Am glad you are okay Buneary." Pikachu said breaking the silence. " I will not forgive myself if something would of happen to you."

"am fine, Thanks to you Pikachu." Said Buneary, she looks behind her. " am still a little hurt of all the shocking from the cage." she then look back at Pikachu touch her forehead to his.

"Am sorry Buneary. If only I was faster, or smarter, I would of save you without getting you hurt." said Pikachu

"It's not your fault Pikachu. I know you did your best to try to save me." said Buneary trying to cheer up Pikachu. "Don't blame yourself of what happen." she gave him a smile. 'then again, I never thought Jessie will go that far, or James. Even though they were trying to help me.' she thought. But her thoughts got interrupted by Pikachu.

"But it is my fault" He yelled but not loud enough. "If Jessie had pressed the button then you could of gotten hurt more or worse died... I-I" But Pikachu didn't have time to finish because his lips were connected to Buneary's lips again. Buneary kiss him so she can silence him...

She broke the kiss and she said. "Pikachu please stop... it's not your fault okay. Don't blame yourself of what happen. You did your best to save me and you did. Am grateful of what you did. Don't denied that it's your fault that I got hurt... You saved me and that all that matters." Pikachu simple nodded for the replied. Buneary giggled for that. 'Besides it's my fault that I trusted Team Rocket for helping me... Then again Infernape was the one who came up with the idea, but again I did agree to this plan too... Better not tell Pikachu about this. Who knows what he will do to Infernape or say to us...'

But then Buneary felt pain around her body that made her fall to her both knees. That panic Pikachu and he grab her paws and went down on Buneary level. "Buneary are you okay?"

Buneary moan in pain a bit, "guess the cage shocked me more than I thought... Look like I will not be moving until I recover..."

Without thinking Pikachu picked up Buneary bride-style and started to carry her to back to the Town... Buneary is surprise of Pikachu action that she raps her arms around Pikachu neck. She then smiles and move her head to Pikachu's left ear.

"thank you." she whispered.

Pikachu looked at Buneary in his arms and smiled. He didn't say anything but Buneary knows that he didn't have to say anything else, just looking at him is all the answer she wants from him ... The walk continues in silence for a while until Pikachu break the silence. " I wonder what will the other say about this."

Buneary had a confuse look. "about what?"

"about us, and about what happen to Team Rocket" Pikachu replied. "Maybe we sh-" But Pikachu got interrupted by Buneary who she hugged him tight but not enough to hurt him.

"No!" She yelled, hurting his ears a bit. "It what I want. Me, and You together." she looked at Pikachu with almost close eyes. "it's what I always wanted, ever since I first met you." with that last sentence she closed her eyes.

Pikachu had a confuse look because he was going to say 'how they going to explain about them together, and how Team Rocket hurt Buneary'... Then Pikachu realize what he said to Piplup. He is scared and worry about what will other's think if he had a soft spot or worry what will other say to him. But after what happen today, Pikachu does not care anymore. He loves Buneary and nothing or no one will tell me otherwise... He then Felt a something breathing underneath his chin. He looked down and saw Buneary fast asleep in his arms. Pikachu smiled and thought how beautiful she is sleeping in his arms...

'Buneary you all that matters to me.' he thought 'Nothing will stop me from loving you... I don't care what our friends will say about us, but all i want is to love you no matter what..."

With that said Pikachu continue walking towards town with sleeping Buneary in his arms...

(Meanwhile at Twinleaf Town)

Pikachu still carrying Buneary in his arms made it back to Twinleaf Town. Pikachu walked towards the building and decided to go to the front of the door entrance since he knows that Ash is at the Living Room with Brock and Down. While walking something came up to his mind. Why didn't Piplup and Infernape came and help him? Or why didn't they bring our trainers to help him? Pikachu needed their help this time against Team Rocket. But he shakes his head and put that question behind his mind. He will think about that later, but for now Buneary needs help and he need to take her to Brock to see if he can help her.

Pikachu made it to the Front entrance of the house of where Dawn lives. Pikachu is still carrying Buneary in his arms, so he uses his back to push the door open, lucky the door is unlocked, and he didn't have to go to the other side of the house to go in. Once he Push the door open a small bell ring at the top of the door entrance. Dawn heard the bell and decided to see who it is. Once Dawn got to the entrance, she screams to see Pikachu carrying a beat up and hurt Buneary.

"ahhhhh what happen?" Dawn asked.

her yell made Brock and Ash run to the entrance to see what going on.

"Dawn you okay?" Ash asked conserving his friend.

"what all the yelling?" Brock asked.

Ash and Brock saw Pikachu carrying hurt Buneary. With quick thinking by Brock he quickly went up to Pikachu and picked up Buneary in his arms, carefully not making the pain she has worse.

"she need treatment, but I need space to help her with all her wounds." said Brock.

"We have a guest room on the second floor. You can use that to help Buneary." Said Dawn.

"That perfect. lead the way Dawn."

Dawn run upstairs, follow by Brock who he being careful taking Buneary up the stairs, Pikachu follow hot on Brock tail, and lastly Ash who he the last to follow all of them...

(Guest Room... Outside) (30 Mins later)

Brock has been in the Guest room for almost half hour still treating Buneary wounds. Meanwhile outside of the Guest Room near the Front door is Pikachu who he is pacing back and forth for almost the same time Brock enter the Guest room. Not too far from him is Ash lending against the wall on the opposite side and Dawn who she is sitting down on the floor near the Guest Room.

Ash and Dawn has been looking at Pikachu pacing back and forth. He been doing this ever since Brock started treating Buneary wounds and told everyone to wait outside. Ash and Dawn is starting to get tired of seeing Pikachu like this especially Dawn who she worried that Pikachu is starting to make a small ditch on the floor.

"um Pikachu, I hate to say this, but can you please stop pacing back and forth?" said Ash "you starting to make me worry."

"Yeah I agree with Ash here, I know your worried about Buneary but pacing back and forth is making us worry about you, and It will not help you at all." said Dawn. "Besides your making a small ditch on the floor and I don't think my mom will like that."

Pikachu stop and looked at the floor. Pikachu saw that and he is making a small ditch by pacing back and forth for a while. Pikachu nodded of the two trainers and he walked up to Ash and climb up to his master's shoulder and sat there... Beside he got tired of walking back and forth and he is making the two trainers worried about him.

few more minute's pasts of waiting at the outside of the Guest door. The Door open Ash, Dawn, and Pikachu looked and saw Brock came out from the Guest room. Everyone walked up to Brock and the first to speak is Dawn.

"So how is she?"

Brock smiled, "she fine Dawn, all she need is rest so she can recover."

That made all three of them sigh of relief, "thank goodness... Can we see her?"

Brock thought for a moment before replying, "Buneary needs a lot of rest so you all can't see her... But since you, Dawn are her trainer only you can see her, But don't take too long, Buneary needs her rest."

Dawn nodded her head, "Thank you Brock."

"No problem Dawn."

Dawn was about to take a step to go in the Guest room. But when she saw Pikachu still on Ash's shoulder, her mind thought back. Pikachu has been worried sick when he brought Buneary to them, and he was pacing in front of the Guest room. Then her mind clicked, Pikachu had feelings for her Buneary not to mention he was worried sick and desperate to go in the guest room with Brock treating her wounds (even though Pikachu got taken out of the room so Brock can concentrate). Then Dawn has an Idea.

"Hey Brock, can Pikachu go in and visit Buneary except me?" Dawn asked.

"Pikachu?" Both boys said at the same time.

"(me?)" Pikachu said to himself. That got his attention when ever Dawn brought out his name.

Dawn nodded her head. "Yes. Pikachu has been worried about Buneary ever since he brought her to us, and I was wondering if Pikachu can see her before me?"

"That true. I will be worry too if one of my friends get hurt." said Ash

Pikachu fell from Ash shoulder anime-style. Sometimes Ash does not get the difference between Friendship and Relationships. Dawn sigh a bit and Brock just shake his head sideways. Ash is confused of why his friends are acting like that.

"anyways I don't see no harm letting Pikachu go first... But as long as he let her rest, I don't see no harm of this choice." Said Brock explain the situation.

"Thanks Brock," Dawn looked down at Pikachu and smiled. "What do you say Pikachu? do you want to go see Buneary first?" she asked the yellow mouse Pokémon.

Pikachu didn't say anything since the trainers can't understand him, but he did a simple nod to agree Dawn to let him see Buneary. Pikachu slowly walked up towards the door while Ash and Dawn started to walk away going down the stairs. But Brock stayed since he had to hold the door so Pikachu can go in. Once Pikachu walk through the door Brock slowly close the door behind Pikachu.

'hehe love, never see to amaze me' Thought Brock as he closes the door. 'Good luck Pikachu.' with that he walked away going down the stairs to join his friends at the living room...

It's was quiet once Pikachu went inside the room. It was a little dark, but a window is given brighten in the room from the sunlight. Pikachu slowly walked up to the bed, so many thoughts have come to his mind once he was getting closer and closer to the bed where Buneary is resting. He made it to the other side of the bed and saw Buneary. He didn't want to wake her up, so he walked around to the other side of the bed and jump up on top of the bed carefully not waking Buneary up.

Once Pikachu saw Buneary he sighs of relief. He saw her breathing and her chest going up and down slowly. "at least she is breathing" he whisper to himself.

Pikachu slowly started to walk towards Buneary. He is trying is very best to not wake her up, but every time Pikachu take a step the bed makes a noise. Not even five steps he is making more noise to the bed for each step he takes.

'who would have thought a bed will make so much noise.' he thought to himself 'if this keep up, I will wake up Buneary accidentally.' He is halfway there just a few more steps. But once he makes another step, a moan came from Buneary making his heart skip a beat. 'ah crap.' He looked ahead to see Buneary slowly open her eyes. 'yup I woke her up.' he said to himself ashamed.

Buneary slowly looked around to check her surroundings. When she looked in front of her she saw Pikachu who he is waving award at her. He is still half away from her. She smiled at him and said, "hello Pikachu."

"hello Buneary." he said back. "how you are feeling?"

"am okay. I feel pain on my body for all that electricity that got me. But after a few days of rest the pain should go away. At least I can still move with the pain of course." Buneary explained.

"that good to hear" he said happy. he walked up to Buneary (who he does not have to slow walk) and use one of his paws to hold her. That made her blush of course. Pikachu saw that and chuckled a bit, to think that after all she been though and confessing their feelings to each other, Buneary still get embarrassed around him. He chuckled again and decided to change the subject, "I was trying to go and check on you without waking you. But look like the bed makes too much noise for that. Am sorry that I wake you up."

Buneary giggled a bit ignoring the pain. "i-it's okay Pikachu don't worry." She then looks around again and to find out that she is at a room. "Am I at Dawn's Bedroom?"

Pikachu shake his head. "Not really. I heard Dawn said something about a 'Guest Room'. Brock treated your wounds here while all of us waited outside the room until he was done." he then let go of Buneary paw, which made her upset a little. " You passed out when I was carrying you back to town."

"I did?" she asked, only got a nodded of yes from Pikachu. "wow I don't remember passing out." she smiled a Pikachu. "Thank you for carrying me back and saving me." then a thought came to her mind. 'even though Team Rocket was supposed to help me not hurt me. DANG IT this is the last time I am asking them for help.' she decided it's time to stand up since she been laying on the bed for a while.

"no Buneary you should lay down and rest." Said Pikachu protesting and using his paws to stop her from getting up.

Buneary shake her head. "don't worry Pikachu am just going to stand up. Am not going anywhere. Not anytime soon that is. I just want to stand up that all."

Pikachu nodded his head and help her stand up slowly without causing to much pain in her body. After she stand up laying her back behind the wall attach to the bed plus a pillow that Pikachu put behind her to make it comfortable. She once again looked around not saying anything at all. She wants to say something but what can she say? That she plans all this even though the last part she was not part of it? Then her thought brought back what happen. Did they actually kissed? Or did she just imagine it? did Pikachu say those three words? Or did she just thought Pikachu said it? if so, then why can't she remember anything? Or the part she passed out?

But her thought was cut off when she felt arms wrap around her and pulling into a hug. She turns her head to see Pikachu hugging her but his face almost near hers by few inches making her blush. What more surprising that Pikachu is sitting right next to her too.

"Pikachu?" Buneary whispered.

"am just glad you are okay." said Pikachu

Buneary smiled. "all thanks to you Pikachu."

The two young Pokémon didn't say anything after that. Both Pikachu and Buneary saw that they are close that their noise is touching. They didn't react of their position, but they are staring at each other. These two Pokémon know what they want, and their hearts are telling them to go for it and they did. Both Pokémon close their eyes and share a deep long passion kiss.

The Kiss lasted longer than the first kiss but to them it was magical. After few seconds kissing both Pikachu and Buneary broke apart but their noise is still touching. They both smile at this and Buneary is very happy that she been waiting her whole life to finally kiss her Pokémon of her dreams and it was worth the wait.

"I should let you rest Buneary." said Pikachu. "Brock did say you need to rest up so your wounds and pain will go away."

Pikachu got up and just when he was about to leave and jump off the bed. He felt something grabbing his right paw. Pikachu looked down to see Buneary paw holding his paw. He turns around too looked at Buneary who she has a sad smile on her face.

"please don't leave." She said. "I don't want to be alone again. "She then gave Pikachu a full smile. "Can you stay with me? please?"

Pikachu smiled back and nodded his head. So, he lay down next to Buneary as she slowly and carefully because of the pain put her head on Pikachu chest. Next Pikachu use his left arm to wrap around Buneary and slowly pull her close to a hug, he even put his head on top of Buneary head between her long ears. Buneary smiled and blushed of Pikachu action she then felt her eyes go heavy and close her eyes and drifted to sleep. Pikachu heard a light soft snore coming from Buneary telling him that she is fast asleep. He smiled and decided to do the same thing.

'sweet dream my little princess' Pikachu thought to himself ' you are with me forever. And I love you.'

After he said that Pikachu close his eyes and he too went to sleep with his lover Buneary.

(Meanwhile)

From Far away the new Pokémon couple are being watch by three pair of eyes. Its Team Rocket and they are at the top of the Tallest Tree that being held by a hill plus being hanged by one of the branches after the three got blasted off again. Team Rocket Had been watching the whole thing and now they saw Pikachu and Buneary sleeping together.

"well look like our plan was a complete success." said James.

"yes, our mission of love is complete" said Jessie. then she smiled. 'way to go Buneary.' she thought in the end. Happy that Buneary has someone in her life.

"yup, yup. Now what next?" Meouth asked his Team.

"well back to our old plan. Try to get Pikachu and give it to the boss." Jessie replied. "But first we need to find a way to get off this branch." she looked around to find a plan to get off this problem.

But then Team Rocket heard a snap and looked around and saw that the branch that they are on is breaking. The three gasps of what they saw and from the look of it the branch is about to break any second now and they don't have time to go to safety. James and Meouth looked at Jessie with the meanest look they can give her.

"you just have to open your big fat mouth." Said Meouth

"Oh, shut up," Jessie shush him.

After she said that the branch broke and Team Rocket started yelling for their dear life while falling at the same time.

"LOOK LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS FALLING DOWN AGAIN." all three of them yelled at the same time.

(The end.)


End file.
